


these are some good times (so take a good look around)

by 26stars



Series: Fall Prompts 2020 [18]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Co-Parenting, Established Relationship, First Day of School, M/F/F Poly marriage, Married Fitzskimmons, Multi, Pet Names, established poly relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/26stars/pseuds/26stars
Summary: Alya is ready for her first day of school. Are her parents?For Flor's fall prompt 'FSK+Savor', my Marvel Fluff Bingo 'first day of school' square, and my femslash bingo square 'third wheel'
Relationships: Alya Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Alya Fitz & Leo Fitz, Alya Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Fall Prompts 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931209
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36
Collections: Marvel Fluff Bingo





	these are some good times (so take a good look around)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florchis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/gifts).



> If you didn't read the tags, they're all married and raising Alya together. Back out now if you misunderstood the premise. 
> 
> T only for some suggestive language at the end.

“Okay, final checklist—shoes?”

“Check.”

“Lunch box with lunch?”

“Check.”

“Thermos?”

“Check.”

“Hat?”

“Check.”

“Coat?”

At this, Daisy finally put her foot down. “It’s seventy degrees today, Jem.”

“Yes, but what if she gets cold in the classroom?” Jemma protested, pulling down the windbreaker that hadn’t yet even seen the outside of the house that autumn.

“She spent her first four years in space—she’s used to cold rooms,” Fitz reminded his wife, pushing the windbreaker back towards its hook.

“Put a cardigan in her bag, then,” Daisy suggested, hoping for a compromise. “One extra layer if she needs it can’t hurt.”

She gamely stuffed a sweater from a different hook into Alya’s tiny backpack, then turned it around so that their little one, who had been waiting patiently while her parents debated her outerwear, could slide her arms through the straps.

“All right, there we go! The whole kit and caboodle!” Daisy said, straightening up while Alya beamed at them. She still couldn’t get over how adorable school uniforms were when the child wearing them was so small—it was the only thing that made her not resent the school for having such a strict dress code. “Let’s go out in front of the house and take some photos!”

Daisy took turns both in front of and behind the camera, snapping pictures of Alya with each parent in turn and then squeezing in for a selfie with all four of them. At Fitz’s urging regarding the time, they finally loaded up the car, buckling Alya into her booster seat with Jemma beside her while Daisy drove with Fitz in the shotgun seat (one of the unexpected benefits of adding a child to their party of three—now there was no longer anyone ever third-wheeling in the front or back seats).

“Are you so excited for your first day of school, sunshine?” Daisy asked as she steered the car expertly through the little village she’d come to know well throughout the past two years.

“Of course!” Alya said, smiling at Daisy in the rearview mirror.

“I mean, her first of _many_ first days of school,” Jemma reminded them.

“Well, there’s only going to be one true _first_ day,” Fitz said.

“And you never forget your first,” Daisy added with a smirk.

Fitz swatted her shoulder good-naturedly. “There are children present.”

“There’s _a_ child present,” Daisy defended herself, “and she’s six going on sixty.”

“Well, sometimes I think we’re all still just children who somehow have an offspring old enough for school,” Fitz agreed.

“Can’t disagree there,” Daisy said.

“What are you going to do while I’m at school?” Alya asked, and Daisy shared a glance with her husband and wife.

“Not sure, baby. We haven’t really planned that far ahead.”

What _would_ they do besides miss her?

Of course, the traffic outside of Alya’s primary school was busy, but Daisy managed to get them parked across the street without incident. She and Jemma each held one of Alya’s hands while they approached the school, and Fitz trailed behind, videotaping. They were only allowed up to the gate of the schoolyard, where a teacher was waiting to walk the youngest students to their classrooms. At this point, Daisy crouched to kiss Alya’s cheek and hug her neck, then Jemma did the same, though she held on a bit longer. Fitz hugged her too and kissed her temple, then stayed kneeling for her final pep talk.

“All right, Monkey, you mind your teacher and stay out of trouble.”

“We’ll be waiting right here when you finish for the day,” Jemma promised while Fitz slipped his arm around her shoulders.

Daisy patted Alya’s back one last time. “Have fun, sunshine!”

Alya waved goodbye without any worry on her face, turning to follow her teacher into the playground without looking back. Daisy caught Jemma’s hand in hers and gave it a squeeze, not caring what other parents saw or thought as the three of them stood there holding each other, watching their little girl disappear into the crowd of identically-dressed children.

“Good job, everyone,” Daisy said when she was out of sight. “Operation Tear-Free First Day is now complete.”

“Well, tear-free for her,” Jemma said, wiping her eyes, and Daisy slipped an arm around her waist too.

“That’s okay, Jem. You did good.”

Back in the car (with Fitz third-wheeling in the backseat this time), Daisy hesitated before turning on the engine.

“Okay, that’s that, everyone. It's our first day in years without a child at home all day. We'd better savor it.”

“Whatever will we do with ourselves?” Jemma sighed, and Daisy and Fitz exchanged a look.

“I can think of a few things we could use an empty house for,” she said suggestively, and Fitz raised his brows knowingly.

The three of them paused, possibly all thinking the same thing.

“An uninterrupted nap for the rest of the morning?” Jemma finally suggested, and Daisy grinned, turning on the engine.

“Sure, let’s start with that.”


End file.
